Sugar Baby
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: —¿¡Gabriel Agreste es mi Sugar Daddy? —interiormente se preguntó Marinette con la boca abierta al haberse planteado esa alocada idea. Ella recordo varios de sus tratos "especiales".


No era algo nuevo para los trabajadores de esa industria que Gabriel Agreste tenía una "favorita" entre sus trabajadoras. Ella era Marinette Dupain-Cheng una joven capaz, creativa, responsable y talentosa joven.

Por lo tanto siempre la mantenía cerca de él. Algunos no le importaban otros no soportaban esa idea, después de todo esa cercanía, sugería hacer "favores" a cambio de algo más.

Por eso era algo muy común tener ese tipo de conversiones, usualmente lejos de la mencionada. Sin embargo este no era el caso:

—¿La viste? —chismoseaba una chica con otra que asentía completamente de acuerdo—. De vuelta va ir en la limusina del jefe, Gabriel Agreste.

—Parecía tan inocente... ¡Al final, Marinette Dupain-Cheng es toda una Sugar Baby! —dijo en un tono de voz bastante alto, notándose lo tan enojada que lo ponía la situación.

—Shhh —articulaba su amiga, nerviosa—. Te va a oír.

—¡Lo dije para que me escuche! —volvió a gritar—. Odio ese tipo de personas que no llegan a la cima por su talento sino por otras "cosas"

Marinette que estaba bastante cerca de ella lo oyó, pero hizo caso omiso a los comentarios de esas personas y se subió a la limusina de su jefe.

Ese comentario no le había afectado para nada. Expresamente porque no sabía lo que significaba Sugar Baby, como la curiosidad le pudo más, al sentarse en el coche, buscó con su celular esa palabra.

En segundos la definición estaba en sus ojos quedándose paralizada por lo que le había revelado.

**Sugar Baby: Es una persona en una relación que recibe con un Sugar Daddy, mentoría, apoyo monetario, así como obsequios u otros beneficios (o recursos) por participar en dicha relación.**

De inmediato tecleo en su celular buscando la definición de Sugar Daddy, olvidándose que el "aludido" se encontraba a su lado, hablándole.

**Sugar Daddy: Hombre que ofrece dinero o regalos a otra persona a cambio de compañía o favores sexuales.**

**Sugar Daddy: Hombre que gasta dinero en beneficio de una persona más joven, especialmente una mujer más joven.**

Encontró dos definiciones que le hicieron acelerar su respiración. Dificultándole respirar.

Mucho más cuando Sugar Daddy se refería a un hombre mayor (más grande que ella), exitoso, atractivo y sobre todo, millonario. Eso sonaba bastante a su jefe. Definitivamente describían a alguien como Gabriel Agreste.

Este hombre quiere a alguien joven como su acompañante.

La chica estaba comenzando a asustarse, miró de reojo a su jefe y un escalofrió le dio en toda su espina dorsal.

¿Desde cuando estuve en este tipo de relación? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo me paso esto? ¡No me gustan mayores!

**Para que haya un Sugar Baby debe haber un Sugar Daddy.**

**Un Sugar Daddy es un hombre que lo tiene todo, a excepción de una pareja joven y hermosa. A cambio de esta relación mutua, la chica obtiene beneficios. Hay 2 factores que pueden indicarte que estas en una relación de este tipo.**

**1\. En busca de tu compañía, comúnmente tiene un lujoso auto y pasa a buscar usualmente.**

Marinette estaba pálida como un papel (Ahora mismo estaba en su limosina)

**2\. Al preocuparse por su reputación y apariencia. Te hace regalos caros, comúnmente son joyas o ropas. **

Marinette no sentía que la sangre le circulaba al cerebro (Miro su ropa, era un regalo de su propia marca) Gabriel Agreste... Gabriel Agreste era...

—¡¿Gabriel Agreste es mi Sugar Daddy?! —interiormente se preguntó Marinette con la boca abierta al haberse planteado esa alocada idea. Ella recordó varios de sus tratos "especiales".

Esos halagos siempre pensó que solo recalcaba su punto de vista como diseñador, no que le estaba coqueteando descaradamente cuando le decía que una prenda le hacía resaltar sus piernas, hacer su cuello más delgado o...

Cerró los ojos negándose a recordar más. Aunque otro recuerdo interrumpió su mente, esas múltiples cenas de "trabajo" hablaban de eso allí, pero también le hacía resaltar sus puntos buenos. Nunca le importo porque habitualmente lo decía cuando estaba Adrien, su hijo que por esa razón asistía a esas cenas sin falta.

Tan cegada estaba por su hijo que no sabía lo que sucedía con su padre ¡Oh...!

—¿Me estas escuchando?

Eso la había dejado tan atónita que no oyó nada lo que decía su Sugar Daddy. Es decir, Gabriel Agreste.

—¿Eh? —articuló completamente distraída—. ¿Qué? ¿Q-que ha dicho? —balbuceó nerviosa y con sus mejillas rojas. Despegando los ojos de la pantalla que le revelaba una espantosa verdad.

—Estaba hablando sobre la colección de otoño, te estaba preguntando...

Ella intentaba prestarle atención, pero su cabeza estaba llena de estas novedades. Así que al darse cuenta que no había oído nada, asintió con una cara como si fuera una cabra a punto de ser sacrificada.

—Sí, señor.

—De acuerdo, entonces a las 20:00 te paso a buscar —Marinette se quedó muda ¿Qué?—. Ponte el vestido rojo que te regale la semana pasada.

Estaba tan atónita por lo sucedido que pudo salir del shock, cuando gorila abrió la puerta para que ella salga, al llegar a su destino.

—Gracias por traerme —musitó.

Y dándose la vuelta robóticamente se encamino hacia su hogar.


End file.
